


Neighbour

by ThiriumBucketChallenge



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Black Eye, Deviation, Drabble, Gavin is a dick, Other, POV, Rk900 is a dick, Short, Songfic, baby's first songfic lmao, dbh ending, deviant, deviant revolution, gavin gets punched, my first songfic guys, pov swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiriumBucketChallenge/pseuds/ThiriumBucketChallenge
Summary: AU where RK900 is introduced during the events of DBH.





	1. when you're lying,

_I am your neighbor,_

Eyes flicking to the new android and his unwilling partner, it wasn't hard to eavesdrop to what either Gavin or the RK900 said to one another. Gavin wasn't happy. He was everything but pleasant when he wasn't happy. Hell, he still wouldn't be fun to be around even when he is happy.

_I can hear you,_

Arguments between the two aren't uncommon. The RK recommends a more pratical and useful way to negotiate without distressing all participants involved, while Gavin has another plan that will more than likey cause more harm than good. Nothing ever really gets violent, that is, nothing that Connor can see.

_I got this tin can,_

There's nothing more implied that the RK got enough of Gavin's bullshit, though, one day the detective came with a black eye, a bad mood, and an uncomfortable looking android in tow. The RK didn't look embarassed, really, he looked more regretful.

_With a string through._


	2. i hear your heart confess.

_Do you feel used?_

It's impossible to take his eyes off the screen. They're locked there. News coverage of the deviant leader — whom ended up being Connor after the previous leaders fell — holding a gun up to his throat and pulling the trigger shortly after freeing his people. 

His heart, or lack thereof, felt like it was racing in his chest. He felt nervous. He felt scared. Even through all of this, this was genuinely the first time he felt scared.

_Well, I would too, I would too._

He scanned his systems, making sure everything was in check.

_And would you use me_

Everything was okay, but it didn't feel okay.

He's doing another scan, especially over the logs of data between him and the AI, Amanda, about Connor's behaviour, thoughts and interactions. It's nothing new that he was deviant, but it was new that he would do this to himself.

_Like I did you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Neighbour by Mother Mother


End file.
